the games we play when we loved
by wonderfully lovestruck
Summary: Blair after "you got yale" and how she fist turns to chuck as well as some one from her past. Chuck/Blair/and Nate. K maybe can go higher.
1. Chapter 1

Here's something new Slight Blair and Nate and of course Chuck.

Blair

I just had to leave tonight, Eleanor is freaking out that my acceptance was held, Daddy understood and now is completely disappointed, and Dorota is more worried that I will start war with Miss Carr. I needed to leave the penthouse and not think about anything because if it did I knew I would hurl. Goddamn where is chuck when you need him because I really need him…I really miss his somewhat kind words to me, mainly he would tell me is that he would cut to the chase and pay for my admission. He knows exactly what to say to make me smile, and I really need one right now I'm so tired of faking that I'm alright when I'm not.

Now I'm here stole Eleanor's precious car and speeding my way to his office (now he is really feeling that his in charge and acting like it). "Please Chuck be here, don't prove me wrong. I know you are there just pick up the phone."

Ten minutes later

Now I'm here, his idiotic secretary informed me that "Mister Chuck is not taking any visitors especially me" who does she think she is. I am Blair Waldorf just check gossip girl and see that me and chuck have a love hate relationship, and right now I love chuck. I love him.

"Sorry miss I cannot do anything about it I have specific orders from Mr. Bass to not let anyone in at this hour"

"Look lady a few weeks ago I was in your place right now-"

"Oh you were one of Mr. Bass's girls, man he has amazing taste you are beautiful –"

"What do you mean I meant I was in charge of his affairs when his father died, I practically ran his business life for a week until…"

"Janis you can come in now just lose the jacket." The voice from the office said.

"Sorry you have to leave" she tried to push me out of the door. I don't know how but her trench coat opened wide and revealed a light beige slip that reminded her of my own. Eww Chuck I know he is nouveau riche but it shouldn't mean that his taste should be that way.

"Janis I'm waiting you hot tart."

"Blair I really have to leave, sorry, can you lead yourself out of the building." I was sick of this if Chuck wanted to fool around with his secretary fine he can. I'm leaving his world of sex, drugs, and parties.

"Janis, I'm waiting for you to come so that I can cum in you." Than Chuck walked out of his office in only his shirt, and tie that covered "chucky", leaned against the door way and asked me

"You know office hours are over lady. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow; I think I could have time for you."

"Chuck I would really enjoy if you stopped this ploy. It's me Blair, you know the girl who you were crazy about last year, and who has been your rock for a few weeks now." He came closer to me and saw me.

"Blair I'm sorry I'm busy right now, maybe in ten minutes I will have some time for you. A matter of fact come by in twenty and bring disinfectant I only have one chair in my office and it might not stand with the standard of cleanliness that you are accustomed too." He had on his smirk that makes any woman's heart melt (including mine).

"You know what I think I would rather meet you at the penthouse, Dorota has the night off and mother is with Cyrus. So we can talk."

"If you insist, I will meet you in thirty minutes. Do you want me showered and shaved like you like or have I all hot and bothered?"

"Chuck, Get your mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to talk, and nothing more."

"Yeah all women tell me that, and it is never right."

"Bye and chuck use protection."

"I always do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Here's something new Slight Blair and Nate and of course Chuck. Hey well I'm so sad I get ok amount of hits and no reviews please review and message for any q and a as well as ideas.

Nani

**Blair**

Where is he? He told me in thirty minutes he would be here…I mean did I fall for his trick again and dropped my guard again and this time I took the bait. Why can't I have a normal relationship for the once in my life, with Nate he was practically in love with Serena, with Carter he used me to get to Nate, and with Chuck… well Chuck is a rollercoaster one moment he is in love with me the next he is scarred that he will have his heart broken. Did they actually want me for me? Or was I some game to them.

One hour later

A whole night was a complete waste of time; he didn't even show or called. I fell for it again. I just fell for another of Chuck's games. I knew he would do this.

My whole body agreed that I needed a drink something hard so I won't remember anything that happened. I don't want to remember this night; I just can't hear my mother's tirade about how I ruined my future for a silly grade. Hearing my father saying those six words that no child should hear, "I am so disappointed in you". I already felt bad since I put Yale in jeopardy, now added on my back is the guilt of my own father's trust in me is gone at least I'm back in Constance, and Mrs. Carr is gone (apparently she turned down her offer and is now teaching at trinity)( I hope). But my life is a disaster and this just proved it. I stumbled in to the plaza hotel bar and asked for my usual a dry martini with a side of scotch (a double) and drowned my problems with my glass as well as a few drags of my cigarettes. Letting the cool drink soothe my burning throat felt so good and I knew this feeling won't be my last. If Chuck wanted a thrill seeker that's what he'll get. I didn't care tonight, I just didn't care maybe around 2 o' clock I'll call Serena and she could take me home.

**Chuck**

Well that was a waste she wasn't even home. I mean I am two hours late but one of the workers in our overseas manufactures and I just lost track of time. I knew Blair's offer was too good to be true. I'll just turn in.

"Driver, the Plaza." Well at least this night was not a complete waste, Janis was certainly wonderful, and man did she scream as well as moan scratch and bite. And she didn't care that I kept screaming Blair's name. She just wanted me … and that is something that Blair can't say for herself. She always used me for my money or when she lost everything she used me for to regain her status back from Penelope. I guessed that she really cared.

When I arrived to the Plaza I went to the restaurant mainly it was because it was around midnight and I didn't want to wake up Lily with my late night eating. So who do I see in the bar but Blair Waldorf drinking a scotch, (my favorite brand of scotch) and smoking a light cigarette. She looked as if she had just come here since she had a fresh martini right next to her.

Look how the light reflected from her wet lips soft and gentle. How a renegade curl seemed to fall from her over her eyes. How every single male eye seemed to be on her? She looked like every man wanted in a woman she looked beautiful in her emerald green mini dress that hit (while sitting) slightly revealed her upper thigh, how the neck seemed to barely hitting above the cleavage ( you can see from the mirror that is right in front of the bar). She looked like an orchid in a field of daises. She looked like hell…no scratch that she looked beautiful but her eyes seem to tell me that she was in hell like something happened and only her eyes seem to take it in (just like any woman from the Upper East Side, always hiding how they feel).

**Blair**

"Can I have another" and I raised my glass of scotch "… double". Why am I here I mean I know why, because I don't want to get carded but I could have gone to another hotel why the Plaza. I mean I could have easily could have gone to the W or the Four Seasons.

"Babe, I think you had enough maybe you should have some bread to prevent a hangover and in the morning have a really greasy breakfast. That should help."

"Hey I'll tell you when I had enough." I raised my martini and attempted to drink. "Look all gone." "Maybe your right I do feel a little drunk." I turned around and fell off my stool.

"Ha ha very funny , just send her to my suite and make sure no one from you staff takes pictures or I'll sue this hotel so fast…"  
"Right away Mr. Bass. I have one question of the lady's bill…"

"Just charge it to my room and please call contact #1 and tell her that Blair is here and that she will be staying the night."

"Right away Mr. Bass, anything else?"  
"Yeah call the police and ask them that they let a predator like Chuck Bass roam the streets. Why don't cha' thanks."

"Blair why are you here I thought you would be in the penthouse. Not here."

"you're a basstard, no a bass turd… he he he I made a funny."

**i love all of you guys for all of the support and reviews and when i go on writing high atus i'll let you know sorry about no nate action  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuck **

Why did tonight have to be so hard I mean I know that Blair probably hates me? Why did I have to go around and screw it up?

She could have been with Nate and lived a perfect life with a proposal when her career was doing well, she should have been a virgin when they got married but I had to screw it up. This is Blair fucking Waldorf you don't treat her the way I did instead of dodging how I felt I should have told her how much she meant to me. How much I love her. The way she acts with shielded passion that she covers up. I should have told her. But I didn't I just let her think that I didn't care. That she was nothing to me but that wasn't the case not at all she was everything good in my life. Even though that sounded cliché it was true. I love her, simple as that in my complicated world.

"Chuck why are you still up and why is Blair here, shouldn't she be in the penthouse with Dorota." Lilly asked me when I came in.

"Lily it is a long story…"

"Well morning is coming soon so I have time. Just spill it. As long as I known Blair Waldorf I have never seen her A: Drunk out of her mind and, B: passed out over your shoulder. Eleanor raised her better than that. So tell me what happened."

"Fine Lilly I will tell. Tonight, Blair came over to the office and demanded to speak to me, and since I was busy…"

"Janis your sectary right I knew when you hired her it was only because she looked like Blair and no one believed me now I have proof."

"Lilly please focus on me and Blair we can talk about Janis later. Well anyway I was busy so I told her to meet me at the penthouse around two hours ago, but after I was done with a call from London came in about how some building documents did not transfer over there properly and I had to redo the papers and fax them over to them without prior knowledge of it. So that took time, well after I was done I went to the penthouse with Serena's key and saw some burnt out candles and a room service cart that had a empty bottle of wine, then I came here and saw her drunk out of her mind at the bar. So to prevent any scandal I sent some guys to send her to the suit. I know it sounds weird but I couldn't let her go home like this. Especially know that Eleanor and Harold are on a war path since they found out that Blair's acceptance to Yale was removed since the whole Rachel thing."  
"And…." Lilly knew that whole thing like the back of her hand.

"And I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the fact that Blair's whole life is screwed up her life; I ruined everything she had planned since she was four. What type of man am I if everything goes downhill because of a guy that has a knack of destroying what she really wants?"

"Chuck , don't you get it… she knew she wouldn't get I all first of all her plans involved her marrying Nate and live a life of society which ensues involves Nate having an affair and the Blair that you know and love wouldn't here. And that isn't what you want right. So just for tonight leave her in the guest room that Serena usually crashes when she's drunk out of her mind, and leave her alone so in the morning I won't have to be woken by Blair's screaming if I do fall asleep here…"

"Have fun with Humphrey. Lilly I really didn't need to hear that. Thank you for the advice…"

"I enjoy Blair's company when she is with you she is way uptight. and chuck you know what you need to do to make sure that blair will actually stay with you. you need to let her free or she will hate you for trapping her."

* * *

enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Blair**

Tonight I did the most stupid thing in my life I got punch drunk and now I am in chuck's room at the palace please send help! What's wrong with me I mean I just faked me being drunk and I get some quality time with Chuck? I just wanted to be with Chuck I wanted to see if he actually did care for me or it was just pretend. I wanted his arms around me holding my waist like he used to do.

When I woke up I wasn't half naked legs opened wide, and Chuck sleeping next to me. I was alone in the plaza. He didn't come. I was upset because, I had a feeling that chuck would do that to me. And I had this fairytale were he saves me, and after he saves me I tells me how much he loves me then he would take me in his arms and let me stay there till we die. But just like fool I thought that Chuck is a changed man, but like before it never sticks.

I know what the final straw on the camel's back was the fact that I relied too much on Chuck to be my white knight that would come and protect me. I guess you can't have it all and when you attempted to have it all you lose it all. And with Chuck I lost it all, Yale, and the love of my life. I want a relationship that's simple no gimmicks no manipulation, not just sexual chemistry, I wanted something real.

So I guess I knew then and there that Nate was my answer. I needed something safe. I needed someone who could be with me the whole night and be there in the morning. I've been so embarrassed of my actions, I've become a new Blair, but this Blair isn't someone who I don't even know. I've become some guy's booty call. And like any girl in this position I curled up into a ball, and cried until I had no tears to shed.

Chuck----------------------------

It seems to me that last night was a turning point in our relationship come on I could have done the scum thing and took advantage of Blair, or did the gentleman thing which I did and left her alone while I waited at her door for her to come out. Maybe I should have done some grand romantic gesture and kissed her and told her that I loved her. But I didn't, because I want her to remember to exact moment that I told her I loved her. And when I had woken up this morning the only sound I heard was Blair crying telling herself that it was ok to do what she had to do…. But what was it... did she planned something involving me. But what was it. Then I heard something, something that she said explained why she was crying.

"Blair if he loves you, he will tell you. But he hasn't so you need to move on. Nate is not bad and he loves you, it is just for a while just to feel like a real man feels like."

No what is she saying I love her! I love her! Every tear, scream, bite, scratch, every kiss, I love blair waldorf

Here comes nate….

love


	5. Chapter 5

**Nate **

When I woke up this morning I guess I thought I was dreaming, because Blair Waldorf was the one that woke me up, and called me so I could meet her at the plaza for breakfast. I guess I should go, I mean when we were dating we would always have Sunday morning brunch. And I guess since she still has feeling for Chuck, I wouldn't do me any harm to meet my ex, mainly since Blair is incredibly sweet and often is there when I needed her. So here goes nothing

After ward

What have I gotten myself in to…why did I agree with Blair Waldorf to make my best friend jealous? What have I done? I only came to see Blair and give her some advice like give up the dream that Chuck Bass will change for her. But when she came into the restaurant she didn't look like the Blair Waldorf that I knew and had loved, she had changed from sexual creature, where every curve was accentuated into a emerald green dress that hit the right places, yet she looked modest with a white oxford to cover her arms and from seeing the back of the dress a deep plunging back. Her hair was curled, a white headband was in her hair, and tiny earrings genially fell from her neck. I guess she has changed from the former sex kitten ways. I just couldn't say no…so when she told me of her plan to make his jealous, how she wanted to use me to make that happen. I guess she was right, in a way the only problem was that it involved Vanessa not knowing about it. I can't lie to her not now in our relationship, when I was about to tell her she looked like her old self (pre-chuck) she had this glow about her that I thought I lost with her. She became the Blair I loved. The girl that was going to save herself for me, the one that planned our wedding before we were even dating, the girl that can steal all the guys attention in a room with a smile, she was back to the Blair I have always loved. I couldn't say no to that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Need to apologize for not updating I mean I hate it when other authors don't do it,and I do it as well.**

**PS. In dire need of a BETA, so if you are up to the challenge message me **

**lover_13_**

**thanks**

**Blair**

So for a few days Nate and I had an amazing time together. I've never felt so happy in this relationship before. He acts like a gentleman the entire time we are together, and its refreshing especially since I haven't felt that way in a long time. I like it. He makes me feel like I'm this eternal goddess and he's just this lovesick fool. I love it.

But I've been getting this knawing feeling in my stomach it's as like when I just puked my guts out and than took a handfull of diet pills kind of feeling. Like whenever Nate kisses me on the cheek, its like a cold fish is on my lips and a jackhammer in my stomach. And believe me that's the only thing that we are doing. I guess the process of being treated like a lady has forced me to remove a sexual notion in my head, because of the fact that Nate won't do anything to me.

But Nate is't like Chuck, he won't leave me high and dry, and make me feel unworhty of his love. Nate proves to me everyday that- Who am I thinking, this whole get Chuck jelous thing isn't working, and he dosen't give a rats ass if Nate and I are sucking face or not.

Everytime that Nate and I would be together Nate always holds me close, and I always imagine that it's Chuck whose holding me, and that's the only place in the world I want to be.

**Chuck**

What have I done? I had the most beautiful girl on the Upper East Side wanting to be my girlfriend and I just blew it. Now she's with Nate, and I haven't seen a more perfect couple. For instance durring passing period I always catch a glimpse of the perfect couple making out. Nate would hold her closely and treat her like this fragile artwork, then she would look in his eyes and look whole like she was meant to be there for her whole entire life. Then there's Nate. Man, I hate this guy. He gets be with Blair, but from the way that he pines for Serena. But when ever he's with Blair, Nate becomes this wonderful boyfreind who treats her like a queen.

All I want to do is fix this. I love her.


End file.
